


Into the Humanverse

by TyrannoVox



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Blame Tumblr and Gifs, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring!Inferno, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysphoria, Gay Hotshot, Gender Dysphoria, Humanverse, Inferno is a good Brother, Jealous!Hot Shot, Jurassic World AU, Kinda?, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Dirt Boss, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Racer!Hotshot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Throne Sex, Tidal Wave has bad days, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans male Hot Shot, Trans!Hotshot, Trans!Sideswipe, Voice Kink, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex, Where his speech fails him, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: A series of One-Shots that is centered around my humanverse. Will be request based for the most part.First chapter is not a one-shot. It is simply rules and so on.





	1. Information

I promise this will be my last one of these. So, what do you need to know about my humanverse before you start requesting;

1\. Hotshot is trans. He is a gay transman. He was left as an orphanage when he was just a few weeks old. He works at _Autobot Auto-Body and Repair Shop _and is a street racer.  
2\. I do have face claims and they will be in the notes when the characters appear in a one-shot.  
3\. Autobots and Decepticons are gangs. 

Now, for the rules.

1\. If you want to combine it with any other AU like Soulmate AU, Zombie Apocalypse, ect, you can.  
2\. BE SPECIFIC with your requests.  
3\. Add enough of a summary of what you want so I can get working on it right away.  
4\. Any pairings are a go. I will always try my best, even if I personally don't ship them.  
5\. Basically, first come first serve. If 2 people makes a request before you, your request will have to wait until I am done.  
6\. You must specify what relationship the ship you are requesting has.  
7\. Whatever you request, I WILL DO THEM. I cannot say no because I personally want to write request that I have done before and have not done before.(Unless it has to deal with certain...subjects...then I won't be doing them.)  
8\. If you have any headcanons for the other character, tell me, like their sexuality, something from their past, ect.

And that's about it. If I can think of any more rules or information, I will add to this. Now, I can't wait to see what all of you requests! I will try and do all the characters justice.


	2. Archie/Brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotshot can sometimes forgets that his boyfriend also has his own troubles when it came to himself- well, themself.
> 
> Requested by: Soilforged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I ain't shying away from this, lol. Anyways, this is very, VERY short and I'm sorry about that. Hope you guys don't mind. Now, if you have any requests, make sure to commet down below after reading the rules!
> 
> Archie being non-binary is a headcanon of the requester.  
As well as Archie living in Australia.
> 
> Face claims  
Brent Morrow/Hotshot- Randy Harrison  
Archie/Dirt Boss-

When Archie calls Brent in the middle of the night, he knew it was probably serious as his older boyfriend always tried to time their calls an hour after Brent woke up. He could guess what it was about considering what Archie had posted on twitter right before Brent went to bed.

“Hey, Arch.” Brent yawned as he answered, rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Just...a bad day.” Archie’s voice was quiet, much to quiet for Brent’s liking. “Sorry for waking ya.”

“It can’t be helped. Wanna talk about it?”

“...How do you deal with the feeling of not belonging? Being too...well, feminine in your case.”

So that’s what’s been bothering them. He had forgotten that the other had those types of days.

“It’s different for everyone.” Brent began. “So, I don’t think me telling ya about how I deal with that is gonna make a difference. But...reassurance might help from your friends, family and me.”

“Yeah...maybe…” he heard Archie mumble. 

“...Send me some snaps of your makeup creations. I wanna see them.” 

“Brent-”

“Please. I wanna see ‘em.”  _ It will help. _ The last part was unspoken but he had a feeling that Archie had heard him loud and clear. 

“...Alright. Just give me a minute.”

For an hour, Archie was sending the snaps of their makeup creations and Brent simply piped up here and there, complementing.

Brent knew that Archie had left out “being older” as one of the reasons why they were feeling the way they were but he stayed quiet about that. He’ll deal with that when Archie visits him.

For now, he was focusing on the two that Archie had hinted at the only way he knew how.


	3. Smokey and Brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent has a Dysphoric Episode. Smokey comes at the right time.
> 
> Requested by: Soilforged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Request bites the dust! Enjoy.
> 
> Face Claims;  
Brent Morrow/Hotshot- Randy Harrison  
Apollo "Smokey" Vulcan G./Inferno- Grant Gustin

Brent stared at the mirror at himself, at his fucked up, hairless chest in disgust. The chest was flawless- apart from the scars that he had gotten from fights with the ‘Cons and the Autobot tattoo over his heart- and just so damn  _ wrong _ . He didn’t want a flawless, protruding chest, he wanted a flat chest, a chest he didn’t have to hide from others or himself. 

His lower half was just as bad. The space between his thighs felt empty that he doubt even a packer would fix. Of course, he never had a packer, so he didn’t really knew for sure but at the moment, it felt like it wouldn’t. He couldn’t even look down there even if he wanted to at the moment because it was fucking wrong. 

Then, there was the smaller details like his kind of soft jawline, his feminine face, small shoulders, wide, child-baring hips…

He crossed his arms, trying to hide his chest as best as he could, closing his eyes as his fingers dug into his shoulders. He hated this thing he called a body. It just wasn’t  _ his _ . It wasn’t the body he was suppose to have. It was wrong.... Wrong, wrong, wrong.

The thing staring back at him from the mirror still wasn’t him. It wasn’t  _ him _ .

He was too focused on his thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door opening, didn’t hear the familiar voice calling for him or footsteps walking towards the bathroom.

He did notice movement at the corner of his eye though and a soft sigh before warm hands placed themselves over his own and gently squeezed. 

The other, Smokey, didn’t say a word as he began to guide Brent out of the bathroom and into the bedroom before letting Hotshot go and walking over the closet, opening it.

“Here, close your eyes.” Smokey told Brent as he walked back over and the younger did what he was told. He slowly let his arms drop down to his side.

“Arms up.”

Brent’s arms went up, trying not to think about his chest as he did. He felt fabric going down his arms and then over his head before it settled against his torso and he let his arms dropped again. Brent opened his eyes and he looked down. A baggy blue hoodie was covering up his torso now with  **HOTSHOT** going across the front of it.

Then, he was pushed down onto his bed, pushed to lay down before watching his friend moved around, turning on the CD player and pressing play. 

Soft, soothing music began to play and Smokey walked back over, laying down beside Brent, on his side, watching as the blond turned on his own sided and curled up, making sure that he could not see his chest at all through the hoodie.

With some hesitation, Smokey raised a hand and rubbed his friend’s shoulder, thumb rubbing gently before beginning to whisper encouragement, reassurance that the other obviously needed.

Smokey continued to be Brent’s rock for the rest of the night. Smokey was not willing to leave his close friend, his  _ brother _ , alone.


	4. Blurr/Sideswipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Jurassic World. Sideswipe goes to see the Carnotaurus...and then some.
> 
> Requested by: No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random thing I thought up while listening to Jurassic Park Ambiance. So anways, Enjoy! If you have a request, put it down in the comments!
> 
> Face Claims:  
Skylar/Sideswipe- Tom Holland  
James/Blurr- Jensen Ackles

The park was full like all any other day although Sideswipe did not mind at all. He had already been at the park for a week and he was used to the bustling paths that lead to all over the park and he had memorized the map that was in his hotel room, so he knew where everything was.

Today, He knew exactly where he wanted to start; The Carno Stomping Grounds which was north from the Aviary.

He hopped on the monorail and road it straight to the general area, getting off and going straight into the front gates that had the name of the padlock on the arch in bright blue like all the others. 

He went inside and straight to the viewing platform that was disguised as a rock. Inside the paddlock was more or less half forest, half plains and there was a stream that the dinosaurs inside could drink from.

Once the platform was packed, two goats rose up from the ground in the clearing, a few feet away from each other. Unlike Rexy’s feeding show, which feeds Rexy goats every day, the Carnotaurus only got fed goats once a week, like a treat.

The goats bleated to each other until the chain fell and they were allowed to trot off the raised platform and began to graze on the grass, not knowing what was watching them from within the forest.

Sideswipe did though, and he was scanning the forested area until he saw the slightest movement, a stance shift. Then, in union, the two Carnotaurus charged out, snarling and mouth agape. The goats didn’t have time to run and the jaws snapped them up like a trap that had just sprung.

The Carnotaurus shook them as the goats shrieked in pain and distressed before becoming silent when they were thrown and impacted the ground with such force. They were out of their misery and the two predators began to feast.

Sideswipe didn’t particularly took any interest in the feeding and simply took in all the characteristics of the two individuals- even if he had seen them countless times before.

The one that was closest to the platform was small, showing its young age. It’s eyes were an amber color and its scales was a rusty brown with black going down its back and black spots on its side. Two black horns adorned its head, above it’s eyes. There were scars here and there on its body, signifying that the two had been fighting. Whether it was simply play fight or not, Sideswipe wasn’t sure.

The second was much bigger and older than the first with dark brown eyes, red scales and a darker red being a similar pattern as the other. One of its horns were broken and it had more scars than the younger.

Sideswipe did not notice that everyone had left and that only one stayed behind. He was too engrossed with the two in front of him.

“Here again, huh?” a deep voice stated from beside him, making him jump. He looked over and saw an older, dark haired man standing beside him. Sideswipe instantly recognized him and he could feel his face heating up. It was the ACU officer that he ended up getting a crush on early in his stay here when he first ran into the man at one of the other parts of the park.

“They’re my favorite.” he mumbled, turning back to the Carnotaurus. The had just finished feasting and made their way to the water, dunking their snouts into the water, letting the blood rinse off.

“I personally don’t know how to feel about them.” the man shrugged. “They’re...cool...I guess. But something about that doesn’t click well with me.”

Sideswipe...didn’t know what to say to that and just continue to watch the Carnotaurus, who was now going back into the forested area, the younger nipping playfully at the older and the older giving an annoyed huff.

“You can call be Blurr, by the way.”

Sideswipe blinked turned towards the other and saw that a hand was held out to him, waiting for a handshake. After a moment, he slowly reached forward and grabbed the hand with his own. “My friends call me Sideswipe.”

Blurr nodded and pulled his hand away. “Wanna get a bite to eat at one of the restaurants? My treat.”

“Sure...I’d love that.”


	5. Archie/Brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent is trying to get off, someone helps him
> 
> Requested by: No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy, my first smutty smut. So yeah, Enjoy. Also, the one kink was suggested by two people so...yeah.
> 
> Face Claims:  
Hotshot/Brent- Randy Harrison  
Dirt Boss/Archie-

Brent laid on the bed, clothes thrown about on the floor, legs parted with a hand between his thighs, two fingers pumping in and out, curling here and there which caused his hips to jolt slightly. His face was flushed and his bangs stuck to his forehead, as if he had been at this for hours- it felt like he had to him at least.

“Come on…” he hissed, quickening his movements as he closed his eyes tightly. He needed to get himself off before Archie gets back from his run to the store to get his snacks. The bastard would be so smug if he walked in on Brent like this and rather not give Archie a chance.

Brent bit into his knuckle on his free hand to stifle a moan as his fingers brushed up against that one spot. His mind was swimming in pleasure, clouding it and because of this, he didn’t hear the familiar engine from his car or the heavy footsteps coming towards his apartment. He didn’t hear the door opening and closing, things being set on the kitchen counter or even the footsteps coming to the bedroom. All he was focusing one was the pleasure, warm feeling in his abdomen that was getting more and more pronounced, a tall tale sign that he was almost there, almost-

A yelp left his lips as one colossal hand jerked his wrist, making his fingers slide out and his eyes snapped open. The smug face of his boyfriend stared down at him, hand still gripping wrist, keeping his hand still, fingers wet with his slick.

“Archie.” Brent whined. “What the hell?”

“What I have I told ya about getting off while I’m here?” Archie questioned, -his voice a combination of Australian and something else- bringing the hand he still held by the wrist up towards his face.

“Not to and let you take care of me.” Brent huffed before he shuddered when Archie took the two fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them clean. Damn this man.

The older man pinned him to the bed, hands pinning both wrists on either side of Brent’s head, a leg between his, then Archie was leaning down and captured his lips in a deep kiss and Brent could feel the other’s scruff against his chin and cheek.

When Archie broke the kiss, Brent could see that the other’s eyes were dark with lust, pupils blown. He felt his wrist being released before the hand trailed down his body at a tentatively slow pace, making him squirm with a whine, wanting the other to just get on with it already.

Archie gave a deep chuckle at that. “Hold ya dicklet, Brent, I’ll get there.”

Brent flushed darker. “Dicklet? Really? I thought you were joking about that! Seriously, don’t call it-”

“I’ll call it what it is.” Archie’s voice lowered in a growl, hand still trailing down to his navel. “It’s a dicklet and I’ll refer to it as such,  _ boy _ .”

God, is Brent wasn’t wet already, he would be just by that growl alone. He felt the leg move away and then a finger grazed his ‘dicklet’ as Archie liked to call it, making him shudder with a mewl. One finger turned into two and Brent bucked his hips when he felt them roll his dicklet gently, his pleasure building up once more, but he needed  _ more _ .

“Archie...I need you, please…” Brent whined, gripping onto the other’s shirt. 

“You’ll have me- just not yet.”

“Come on-”

“Don’t whine.” Archie ordered, voice low and commanding. Brent’s mouth snapped shut, knowing better than to disobey. Usually he would continue or mouth off, but not this time. He needed this, he didn’t want to prolong it longer than necessary. He felt the fingers trail down, away from his dicklet before pressing one in, entering the wet heat. Archie let out a small noise above him at the feeling before pressing the second in, scissoring him, opening him up even if he didn’t need it. “So damn tight…”

“Please…”

“Please what, boy?”

“Please...need you in me. Please...Daddy…”   
  
Brent could see just how that affected the older. Archie’s frame tensed up, eyes getting even more darker with arousal and lust and a deep growl reverberated in his chest. Then, he took his fingers out, making Brent whine at the sudden emptiness. The older was hastily undoing his belt and jeans, pushing them down until his hardon slipped out and he dug into his pocket, pulling out a small packet. He ripped it open, took out the condom and rolled it onto himself before he positioned his hips, making sure that Brent’s legs were around his waist. Then, in one thrust, he buried himself deep within the wet heat, letting out a deep groan as Brent let out a high pitched keen.

“Fuck.” Archie breathed, head bowed next to the other’s ear. “Been so fuckin’ long.”

Brent could only whimper in response, getting use to the stretch. It really has been quite some time since they were together thanks to them living on different continents- the US and Australia- and the fact that neither could visit the other in quite a few months. “Please...please Daddy, move…”

Archie pulled out until the head was the only thing in before slamming back inside, making Brent arch his back and cling onto the other. Archie set a quick pace as he nipped and sucked on Brent’s neck, leaving marks all over but Brent didn’t care. He was too focused on the other moving within him, filling him at each plunge in. He never wanted this to stop if he was honest.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Archie grunted into Brent’s neck. “Still feel so fucking perfect.”

Then, the older was rutting hard and fast into the other, swallowing Brent’s moans of ‘Daddy’ in a kiss, grunting as his thrusting started to become erratic. 

Brent could feel the pleasure mounting, especially when Archie had found the spot, focusing on it. Brent was withering, moaning into the other’s mouth. He couldn’t take it anymore, the pleasure was too much.

Brent spazzed as one of the most powerful climaxes he had ever experienced washed over him, making him tighten around the other which triggered the other to follow suit.

Archie collapsed beside Brent once they finished riding it all out, panting and sweating. Archie took a moment before he took the condom off and dropped it in the small trash bin that was beside the nightstand.

Once situated, he pulled Brent close to him, an arm around the smaller man’s waist, thumb rubbing against a scar on the other’s side.

Brent’s eyes were half lidded as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling truly sedated since he last visited Archie. 

“Better?” Archie questioned as he continued to rub the scar with his thumb. 

“Uh huh.” Brent slowly nodded, just basking in the afterglow.

“Good.” The older kissed Brent’s neck and just let the two of them continue to bask in the afterglow.


	6. Megatron/Hotshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Hotshot has been with the ‘Cons for some time. 
> 
> Megatron calls Hotshot in for something the younger was not prepared for.
> 
> Requested by: No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sucks cause I never wrote this pairing before, forgive me. Also, sorry this is so short.
> 
> Face Claims:  
Hotshot/Brent- Randy Harrison  
Megatron/???- No faceclaim as of yet.

Hotshot walked through the dimly lit hallways of the abandoned, large building the Decepticons used for headquarters, fingers tracing the scars that made up the Decepticon symbol that was cut into him when he first stumbled upon this place a few years ago. It wasn’t really that noticeable unless you were really looking at it or if you were looking for it. 

The man sighed, letting his hand drop before stuffing his hands in his pockets, stopping just before the entrance that would lead into the ‘throne room’ and he could already see Megatron sitting on the ‘throne’ in a rather...formal outfit. One would think the older man was a mob boss more than just some gang leader.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Hotshot spoke up, making the older’s icy blue eyes focus on him, seemingly looking into his soul.

“Come here.” Megatron ordered simply. Hotshot hesitated for a moment before made his way closer before stopping a respectable distance, two arms lengths of space between them and waited for the older to say something, anything.

“Closer.” Megatron rumbled and Hotshot hesitantly inched closer, eyeing the older wearily. “Now...take off your jacket and undo your jeans.”

Everything went full stop as he stared blankly at Megatron, his brain struggling to comprehend just what Megatron had just told him to do. “...What?”

“You heard me. Don’t make me say it again, princess.”

The name made Hotshot bristle but he didn’t say a thing. How could he when the other’s reply was always ‘I’ll call you what I want’. Only way Hotshot doesn’t go crazy when Megatron calls him that name is to simply think that Megatron has a weird...thing for feminizing others. 

He didn’t move for a long moment before slowly slipping his hands out of his pockets and, after a moment, undid his belt and his jeans, the top of his black briefs poking out now, thanks to the opening. He then shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the dirty floor beside him.

“There oh great one, Now what-” Hotshot was cut off when a hand lashed out, grabbing onto his arm and tugged him forward hard. He ended up in Megatron’s lap, back against chest and Megatron’s other hand was slipping down under the waistband of his briefs, fingers brushing past his small dick-

“W-Wait!” Hotshot yelped, hands gripping onto Megatron’s arm. Of course, Megatron paid no mind, letting his fingers trail longer before he pressed a finger, easily sliding into the other thanks to the slick that was already produced.

“I wonder…” Hotshot heard Megatron hum, nipping at Hotshot’s unmarred side of his neck. “What were you thinking about before I called you that got you so wet?”

Hotshot stubbornly kept his mouth firmly shut, even when the offending finger slid deeper until the third knuckle before starting to move it around.

“Ah, well, I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Megatron rumbled once more, now nipping at the younger’s ear lobe. “Although, You need more training for your defiance to not answer.”

“I’ll be defiant all I wan- GNH!” Hotshot gasped when the finger brushed up against his spot, his hips bucking.

“You backtalk to me one more time…” Megatron growled lowly, leaving his threat hang in the air as he pushed a second finger to join the first and he began to thrust them at a set pace. Although, Hotshot swore that the growl made him even wetter than he already was.

“You are taking that...control shot, correct?” The older asked and Hotshot nodded, knowing that he was talking about the Birth Control shot. Megatron purred. “Good.”

Hotshot suddenly felt the fingers slipped out before he found himself sitting on the throne, pants and briefs hanging off one leg and Megatron slotting himself between his legs and then, he was sliding into Hotshot until he was fully sheathed, making the younger let out a strangled noise that seemed to be mixed with both pain and pleasure.

Megatron didn’t give Hotshot much time to adjust as he was already sliding out before sharply thrusting back in, letting out a growl. Hotshot could only cling to the other as the man continued to thrust and bit down on his lip, not wanting to make a sound that would give Megatron any satisfaction. That ended up doing no good as Megatron bit into the clean side of his neck hard and, at the same time, racking against the spot deep inside him, making him let out a loud moan. He felt Megatron chuckle against his neck and he flushed with embarrassment.

Stupid Megatron and his rediculously attractive voice….


	7. Archie/Brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie tries to get out of doing Chores
> 
> Requested by: No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from a prompt randomizer; Trying to get out of chores via saying I love you. So...this is unusually short!
> 
> ALSO ANNOUNCEMENT! On both this and Not Alone, we will be monitoring the comments and will delete any that is harassment as Soilforged distressed about those comments.
> 
> Face claims  
Brent Morrow/Hotshot- Randy Harrison  
Archie/Dirt Boss-

“I love you.” Hummed Archie as he nuzzled into Brent’s neck from behind, an arm around the younger’s waist.

“Archie…” Brent murmured.

“Hm?”

“Shut up and do your damn chores.”

Archie huffed and pulled away, grumbling and going to do the dishes. Domey had said that it work when he asked!


	8. Wing Saber/Hotshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hotshot wanted was to change in peace. That’s apparently too much to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAITED ENTRY! FORGIVE ME! Now, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Face Claims:  
Hotshot/Brent- Randy Harrison  
Wing Saber/???- No face claim yet

All Hotshot wanted was to get new clothes for the winter at Wal-Mart since they had the best deals going and he wanted to go alone. Of course, Wing Saber begged to go and Hotshot let him, thinking that it would still just be a normal shopping trip. He should have known better cause, well, it’s Wing Saber. When the younger is around, almost nothing goes as it should.

He really should have known better.

He had to endure Wing Saber’s flirting with the female employees and he had just about socked the younger when Wing Saber gave one employee the ‘bedroom’ eyes. Oh, if looks could kill, Hotshot would have killed the younger ten times over by now.

Before anyone questions, no, he is most definitely not jealous. At all. Jealousy would imply that he felt something for the jerk. He most certainly did not. Not even a little bit. Nope.

He was thankful that he was able to get away from Wing Saber and his flirtatious way by grabbing clothes and walking inside of a changing room, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He was rather confident that no one would walk into his changing room since, at the moment, his door is the only one that’s shut.

He tugged off his jacket and shirt, revealing his dull blue binder and lean muscles. Then, he tugged off his jeans after taking off his shoes, revealing black briefs. He was quick to pull on some black cargo shorts and yellow tank- though the tank top looked more like a regular shirt but without the sleeves.

He turned to the side, looking at himself in the mirror, making sure that his chest was flat enough with the shirt. Once he was satisfied that it did, he tugged off the shirt and unbuttoned his pants before a knock sounded on the door, making him jump.

“What?” he huffed.

“It’s me.” the voice of Wing Saber came through the door, making Hotshot scowl.

“I am kind of busy trying clothes on, Wing Saber. Can’t exactly talk much and you’re gonna get into trouble from creeping outside the changing room door.”

“I know just how to remedy that.” Then, Wing Saber promptly opened the door a crack, slipped in and shut the door once more, locking it.

“Wing Saber!” Hotshot hissed angrily. He must be a sight to the other, only in a binder and his cargo shorts unbuttoned. “Get the fuck out!”

“Hm...no.” The cocky bastard had the audacity to smirk. “Has anyone ever told you you’re hot when you get jealous?”

“I do not get jealous.” he snapped. “I am so damn annoyed about you and you’re constant flirting.”

“Are you sure about that?” Wing Saber stalked closer to Hotshot, making the older backup until his back hit the wall. Despite Hotshot being older, the other man was still bigger and stronger than he was.

“Wing Saber…” Hotshot growled in warning as the other trapped him, hands splayed on either side of him, caging him. “I swear to God-”

“I can’t you just admit it?”

“Admit what?”

“That you want me.”

“Pft. In your dreams. I do not-”

“Let’s test that theory, then.” Wing Saber smirked once more before he leaned forward and captured Hotshot’s lips in a deep kiss, making the smaller let out a startled noise. Already, Hotshot could feel the other’s tongue poke and prodded his lips, asking for entrance. He stubbornly kept his lips closed, his hands curled into fists as he couldn’t seem to make up his mind whether to push the younger away or pull him closer.

He heard Wing Saber hum before he felt a hand touch his shoulder before beginning to trail downwards. It skimmed down the binder, only stopping to graze the nipple that was hidden under, which caused Hotshot to gasp at the sensation. Just as his lips parted, the other’s tongue took this chance to slip past his lips and teeth and began to explore every inch of his mouth.

The hand continued down, brushing past his abdomen and under the waistband of his briefs, two fingers on either side of his dicklet, rolling it and making him moan against the other’s mouth. His hands flew up, gripping the fabric of the other’s bomber jacket. 

“I don’t hear you protesting~” Wing Saber grinned once the kiss was broken before attacking Hotshot’s neck, nipping the side of it.

“S-Shut up!” Hotshot snapped quietly, biting his bottom lip as he tried to keep himself quiet. He felt the two fingers release his dicklet before they plunged into him without warning, making his hips buck as he let out a choked groan.

“Shit…” he heard Wing Saber breath against his neck. “Already so...if I didn’t know any better, this whole situation is turning you on.”

Hotshot did his best to glare at the other, but kept his mouth clamped shut. If he were to open his mouth, he knew that the only sound he would be making would be loud moaning and groaning. He did not want to get caught in such a compromising position with Wing Saber.

His body jolted when a third finger pressed in and then the three fingers were pumping in and out of him, making him arch his back. A hand flew up to his mouth, covering it to muffled any noises that were now coming out past his lips. Then, he felt empty, the fingers slipping out and the younger stepping back.

“If you don’t want to get those shorts dirty, take them off.” Wing Saber suggested as he undid his own jeans, pushing the jeans and his boxers down just enough for his dick to slip out, already hard.

Hotshot swallows, slipping out of the shorts and his briefs just as Wing Saber was putting the condom he conveniently had in his pocket on himself. 

Then, the younger was on him, hands on the back of his thighs, hoisting him up and encouraging him to wrap his legs around the other’s waist. The only warning he got was a brush against his entrance before the other’s hips snapped up and Hotshot suddenly felt so damn  _ full _ .

Hotshot let out a strangled noise before he buried his face into the other’s shoulder.

“Oh fu…” He heard Wing Saber groaned quietly, the grip on his hips tightening and he was pressed more against the wall. He felt the other pull out until only the tip was in before snapping forward again, making him let out a breathless moan against the other’s shoulder.

The only noises the came from the two as the younger continued to thrust into the younger was muffled moans, groans and breathless gasps. They were lost in each other and Hotshot didn’t know how much time had passed. All he could focus on was trying to be quiet and bursts of intense pleasure that came every time Wing Saber hit that spot inside him.

He couldn’t keep the muffled groan that left his throat as he climaxed, Wing Saber not too far behind.

“Don’t say a word.” Hotshot muttered weakly as the other slipped out and set him back on his feet. Wing Saber’s only reply was that god forsaken smirk.


	9. Tidal Wave/Thrust/Hotshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotshot’s still learning about the two he now calls his partners. Today is one of those lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing to address; Anon commenting is disabled and Moderation of comments are enabled. This is mainly because I'm getting harassed and been told to kill myself. I had tolerated this and ignored it until they began to target my co-writer of Not Alone. So, I will soon enable registered accounts only can view this work. I'm so, so sorry about this. I don't want to do this, but the mental health of myself and my co-writer is more important to me. Hope you all understand this.
> 
> I will let you guys have a week or two to get accounts if you can before I enable registered accounts only. Hope you all understand.
> 
> \-----  
This is a short one, sorry about that. It's only fluff in this one!
> 
> Requested by: Soilforged

When Hotshot walked into the small abandoned house that Thrust called home, he paused when the said man or Tidal Wave didn’t come to greet him. The two always came to greet him, especially the largest of the three.

He walked over to the stairs and began to walk up them, trying not to wince at every creak the sounded as he stepped on each step. He went straight to the bedroom and stopped short. 

Tidal Wave was sitting on the bed, seemingly trying to speak but nothing came out but a stuttering mess and it was clear that the larger was very frustrated with himself. Thrust was seated next to the larger partner, hand laying on the other’s knee, murmuring to the other.

He hesitated at the door, just watching the two until Thrust caught sight of him and motioned him over with a wave.

He made his way over to the two and sat down on the other side of Tidal Wave, sending Thrust a questioning look. He watched as Thrust mouthed the words ‘speech not cooperating’ and he only nodded. Then, he was leaning against the largest man and a large arm automatically wrapped around him, bringing him closer. Hotshot didn’t speak, just listened to Thrust’s murmuring and ended up drifting off, nuzzling more into Tidal Wave’s larger body. He could feel and hear Tidal Wave letting out a weak, rumbling chuckle.


	10. Jackson/Brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent awoke first. He gets to decide how to wake his boyfriend up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short NSFW one this time. Hope you guys don't mind it being short!
> 
> \--  
Hotshot/Brent - Randy Harrison  
Weeljack/Jackson - Sebastian Stan

Baby blue eyes slowly opened, squinting as the early morning sunlight rays streamed through the blinds and onto his face. With a yawn, Brent rubbed his eyes, and turned his head to look at his younger boyfriend who was still asleep. Jack was on his back, arms sprawled out and Brent was using one bicep as a pillow.

Brent stared at the other for a moment before the corner of his lips curled up into a playful smirk. He didn’t make his move just yet though, letting himself wake up more and more until he shifted slowly onto his side and then shimmied down under the covers. 

He stuck his hand down the front of Jack’s boxers and gripped the other’s dick, giving it a few, slow pumps and he could already feel the other hardening. Once Jack was fully hard, he tugged the boxers down until the younger slipped free and, as soon as Brent saw the full length, he closed his lips over the tip, sucking and licking at the slit.

He felt Jack shifted with a small mumble. Brent made sure to start taking more of the other’s dick in, sucking and running his tongue over the underside. When he went down as far as he could go without gagging, he gripped the rest before starting to bob his head, humming as he did so.

He heard Jack let out a small groan and a minute later, he could feel a hand being placed on his head, fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

“Holy fuck, Brent…” Jack mumbled sleepily, gripping Brent’s hair. “Your mouth feels wonderful, you know that?”

Brent only increased the humming, causing Jack to buck his hips slightly and making the tip of his dick hit the back of Brent’s throat.

The shorter man just took it all in stride and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking as much as he could, deepthroating the other.

“Ngn! K-keep this up and I’m not gonna last.”

Brent kept on going, pushing Jack closer and closer until the other came straight down his throat. The blond waited until he was sure Jack was done before pulling away, giving the slip one last lick as he did so.

Then, he was grabbed and hauled up out from under the covers before he found himself pinned under Jack who was staring down at him with darkened blue eyes.

“My turn.” 


End file.
